Remember The Time
by VicPin
Summary: :Dip:DamienxPip:LEMON: Un ex-bully, su ex-víctima... Una canción... Y una historia algo extraña sobre la evolución de su relación bully-víctima, la cual llegó a convertirse en una relación sentimental... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean. Dedicado a: Garu0212. ¡Lamento por la tardanza, amix!


**_¡Buenas tardes, gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén bien y estén disfrutando con su fami en este domingo taaaan caluroso (al menos aqui en Mérida el calor está bien asesino en estos días DX!)._  
**

**_Ok, aquí les caigo con un Dip (DamienxPip), el segundo para ser exacta, y un LEMON, que debí haber subido desde hace tiempo, ya que forma parte de un intercambio de songfics entre mi gran amiga y lectora Garu0212 y yo; la rola de esta ocasión es "Remember the time", del gran rey del pop Michael Jackson (R.I.P) y si bien tal vez la historia no tendrá nada que ver con la letra, he hecho lo mejor que he podido para escribirla, aunque siento que debí haberme esforzado un poco más T.T._**

**_Aparte, últimamente me he estado enfocando en la segunda temporada de mi crossover de Assassin's Creed y South Park "Assassin's Creed: Ángeles exterminadores", en donde introduzco a Tintin como el ancestro de Butters y Trent O.o, razón por la cual me tardé de más en escribir este fic. T.T._**

**_Garu, amix, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto U.U, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y la inspiración para escribirlo se me había ausentado, pero aquí está lo prometido. Ojalá te guste ^_^._**

**_La rola _**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**Remember the time.**

* * *

**Dedicado a**: _Garu 0212. Un abrazo, amix, y lamento la tardanza!_

* * *

Pip Pirrup, de 25 años, observaba el amanecer desde la ventana de su departamento de Vancouver, Canadá. Con solo un bóxer como prenda de dormir, el chico reflexionaba sobre muchas cosas que habían acontecido a lo largo de su vida, especialmente el hecho de haber hallado el amor en alguien sumamente inesperado y que, para gracia de la vida, era de su mismo sexo y fue, en otros tiempos, el bully que lo jodía siempre, desde que eran unos críos de 10 años.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Do You Remember**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**We Were Young**_

_**And Innocent Then**_

_::Flashback::_

_Pip, de 10 años, miraba con miedo a Damien, de su misma edad, mientras éste golpeaba brutalmente a Eric Cartman, el niño más gordo de la escuela y un completo bastardo._

_Cuando el chico Thorn había llegado a South Park hace apenas un mes, nadie se imaginaría que detrás de esa mirada inocente se escondiera tanta salvajada y brutalidad; ya ni siquiera Trent Boyett podía llegar a ese índice de maldad tan elevada como ese pelinegro que dejaba ensangrentado a Cartman en el piso y que le estaba mirando en ese momento de manera fija y fría._

_Con los labios temblorosos, el rubio le dijo:_

_- N-no m-me golpees, Damien. S-si quieres, a-aquí está m-mi mesada, pero no me golpees._

_Thorn le arrebató el dinero de sus manos y, tras contabilizarlo, le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_

_- S-sí…_

_- Bien... Con esto me podré comprar la gaseosa que quiera. Gracias por tu cuota… Pirrup._

_Dicho eso, se echó a reír mientras empujaba bruscamente al pobre rubio, quien lo miraba con asco y desprecio al ver cómo se alejaba el cabrón con su dinero._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

_**Do You Remember**_

_**How It All Began**_

_**It Just Seemed Like Heaven**_

_**So Why Did It End?**_

Pip se enjuagó el rostro y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Aquellos tiempos… Locos y sin sentido, pero típico de todo adulto que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un pueblo tan raro, tan loco y tan extraño como South Park, Colorado. Tenía muchos recuerdos memorables de aquél lugar que los atesoraba con toda su alma, especialmente aquellos compartidos con sus amigos Leopold "Butters" Stotch y con Dougie Simmons…

Y con él, Damien Thorn.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Back In The Fall**_

_**We'd Be Together**_

_**All Day Long**_

_::Flashback::_

_Damien Thorn y Pip Pirrup, ambos de 15 años, estaban viéndose el uno al otro, cara a cara, en el baño de varones. El bully y su víctima, que esas eran las posiciones que ambos desempeñaban respectivamente, solían toparse en esa parte de la escuela cada semana desde que se reencontraran luego de tres años de ausencia por parte del inglés._

_Pip lo miraba sin temor a ser golpeado por uno de los miembros más temibles de la pandilla de bravucones que aterrorizaban la escuela. De hecho, desde su reencuentro, había empezado a ignorar a aquél sujeto buscapleitos y a no caer en provocaciones a pesar de que éste le hiciera toda clase de maldades, desde quemar sus libros hasta robar sus cosas._

_Con ignorarle, Pip estaba seguro de que Thorn no lo molestaría más, aunque podría estar equivocado en dado caso de que las molestias continuaran. Sin embargo, confiaba plenamente en que Damien se cansara de él y no lo jodiera más._

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Us Holding Hands**_

_**In Each Other's Eyes**_

_**We'd Stare**_

_**(Tell Me)**_

_Thorn, por su parte, se sentía humillado ante el orgulloso porte y la majestuosa actitud que el rubio le había demostrado al reencontrarse._

_¿Con qué derecho llegaba ese rubio a ignorarle olímpicamente y lo mandaba al carajo de manera pública aún cuando intentara golpearlo? ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado para ignorarle de esa manera y mirarle de manera desafiante, sin miedo?_

_¡Él era Damien Thorn, por favor! Él era el miembro de la pandilla de Bullies que aterrorizaba a toda la escuela y a cuadras enteras de la ciudad mediana; era más temido que Josh Meyers, pero menos temido que Trent Boyett, el líder de la pandilla, algo que no podía poner a discusión dada la retafila de antecedentes delictivos que el tipo tatuado tenía en su haber._

_Pip, se suponía, era una víctima más, una de las habituales, no un rival._

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met**_

_Mirando al joven de origen inglés con desprecio, le preguntó:_

_- Veo que no estás feliz de verme, Pirrup, ¿no es verdad?_

_- ¿Debería? – le preguntó con sarcasmo._

_- Pues… Veamos… No lo sé…Tal vez deberías… Tal vez no…_

_- Vaya… No has cambiado nada…_

_- ¿Uhmm?_

_- Siempre he pensado que usas tus pelotas para pensar las cosas, no tu cerebro._

_El pelinegro, ofendido ante las últimas palabras del inglés, intentó asestarle un golpe en el rostro, pero Pip lo logró evadir y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago. _

_- ¡Argh! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – exclamó el bully mientras se retorcía de dolor._

_- ¡Chúpame esta, cabrón! – exclamaba el inglés mientras le mostraba el dedo medio._

_Luego salió corriendo del baño ante las miradas de los presentes._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

Pip leyó el periódico con tranquilidad; afortunadamente era el fin de semana y eran sus días de descanso. Pero más que sus días de descanso, eran los días en donde, en cualquier momento y a cualquiera hora, aparecería en el umbral de la casa la persona a quién quería volver a ver desde hacía cinco días.

Quería verle con un ramo de flores y con una sonrisa diciéndole: "Bebé, ya llegué", o algo así. No importaba más que tenerle en casa y hacer el amor con él como Dios manda hasta el amanecer.

- Damien… Espero que llegues pronto a casa.

* * *

_**Do You Remember**_

_**How We Used To Talk**_

_**(Ya Know)**_

_**We'd Stay On The Phone**_

_**At Night Till Dawn**_

El tráfico era un desmadre, y eso era algo que emputecía a Damien Thorn, de 25 años.

Le urgía llegar a casa; quería llegar a casa y abrazar a la única persona con quien haría el amor como Kami-sama u Homero Simpson manda (él no era creyente de ninguna religión). Le urgía llegar a donde Pip, su pareja, para poder establecer y re-equilibrar su mente tras una convulsionada junta de negocios en Estados Unidos.

Justamente en el edificio de la compañía de seguros de vida de Eric Cartman, su ex compañero de la escuela y un completo hijo de puta mujeriego y hombreriego que buscaba una noche de revolcada con él a cambio de permitir la fusión de su compañía con la que en donde él trabajaba en calidad de representante. En respuesta a su petición, Damien le asestó una certera patada en las pelotas y le dijo a su jefe que aquella fusión era imposible de realizar.

_**Do You Remember**_

_**All The Things We Said Like**_

_**I Love You So**_

_**I'll Never Let You Go**_

- Puta madre… ¡Maldito tráfico de mierda!

- Esto va para largo, amigo – le comentaba el taxista -. ¿Le urge llegar a su destino?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Carajo!

- Hey, amigo… No se moleste…

- ¡¿Cómo no me voy a molestar si le prometí a él estar en casa justamente para estas horas?!

- Bueno…

- ¿Sabe qué? Me bajaré aquí. Aquí tiene su paga y quédese con el cambio.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro se bajó del taxi y se echó a caminar en busca de un teléfono para llamar a Pip y decirle que el tráfico era un completo desmadre y que tendría que ir a pie a casa… La cual estaba a sólo 30 esquinas de donde estaba él en ese momento.

Conforme caminaba, Damien sonreía al evocar recuerdos de su adolescencia con Pip, algunas poco gratas y otras demasiado gratas...

**_&%&%&_**

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Back In The Spring**_

_**Every Morning Birds Would Sing**_

_::Flashback::_

_Pip, de 16 años, guardaba sus cosas en el lócker antes de ir a la clase de matemáticas; no obstante, un puño le cerró bruscamente la puerta seguido de una voz que le decía:_

_- Tenemos que hablar._

_Pip se volvió hacia su interlocutor y le preguntó con indiferencia:_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Damien estaba con un nudo en la garganta; si bien durante años había tratado al joven de origen inglés como una mierda, ya no podía tolerar más el hecho de que siempre le ignore y hasta lo mandara al carajo olímpicamente sin tan siquiera enfrascarse en una pelea seria… Durante un año entero hasta ese momento._

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Those Special Time**_

_**They'll Just Go On And On**_

_**In The Back Of My Mind**_

_- Quisiera que me aclares algunas cosas – le respondió al final -. Varios asuntos pendientes entre nosotros._

_- Jódete – le replica el rubio con sequedad -. No estoy de humor para hablar con maricas como tú._

_- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!_

_- Lo que dije._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Esto ya me corta toda la paciencia que tengo!_

_Lo tomó del cuello y, aporreándolo contra el lócker, gruñó:_

_- ¡Desde hace un año que estás ignorándome, Pirrup! ¡Y odio cuando alguna de mis víctimas me ignora!_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met Girl**_

_Pip le dio un rodillazo en su estómago y lo empujó, respondiéndole:_

_- Eso me hace pensar que solo eres un marica urgido de atención, Thorn. Y si tanto te urge que te haga caso, ¿no has pensado en tratarme bien por al menos una vez en tu vida?_

_Damien, retorciéndose de dolor, exclamó:_

_- ¡Jódete!_

_- Igualmente._

_El rubio se retiró del lugar ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluyendo la de Trent, el líder de la pandilla; éste se acercó al que fuera su mano izquierda y le dijo:_

_- Me decepcionas, Thorn. _

_- T-Trent… Yo…_

_- Seré uno de los bravucones más peligrosos de la escuela, pero hasta yo mismo sé cuáles son mis límites al respecto._

_- Jefe…_

_- El inglesito ya te marcó el alto, Damien. Te marcó el alto desde hace un año y tú ni siquiera has podido leer eso desde el principio._

_- Ngh…_

_- Cuando un "cliente" habitual te marca el alto y hasta te enfrenta, ¡joder!, ¡mínimo respétale su espacio!_

_- ¡Tú ni siquiera respetas a nadie, Boyett!_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**Those Sweet Memories**_

_El aludido tomó a Damien del cuello y le dijo con frialdad:_

_- Hay ciertos límites en donde el faltarle a alguien el respeto podría constituirse un delito que te podría costar o la libertad o… la vida._

_Dicho eso, lo soltó y, en lo que Damien se levantaba, añadió:_

_- Como dije, el chico inglés te marcó el alto. Eso significa que ya lo debes dejar en paz, que te puede romper las pelotas sin remordimiento alguno. Como ahora, por ejemplo; como ahora que le colmaste la paciencia y hasta te llamó "marica" frente a todo el mundo… Y si yo fuera tú, creo que mejor jodo a alguien más débil que él. Vámonos._

_- Sí, jefe._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**_

_**Will Always Be Dear To Me**_

_**And Girl No Matter What Was Said**_

_**I Will Never Forget What We Had**_

_**Now Baby**_

_- ¿Bueno?_

- ¿Pip? Soy yo, Damien.

_- ¡Cariño! ¿Ya estás aquí en Vancouver?_

- Sí, ya estoy en Vancouver. Nada más que el jodido tráfico está de la chingada y eso ha retrasado mi llegada a casa.

_- Si quieres te vengo a buscar._

- No te preocupes, amor. Ya mero llego. Estoy… Como a 5 cuadras.

_- ¿Cinco cuadras? ¡Estás cerca!_

- Así es… Llegaré a casa dentro de unos 20 o 30 minutos… Tal vez una hora.

_- Te espero… Tigre._

El pelinegro se echó a reír y, tras despedirse de su pareja, colgó el auricular del teléfono y reanudó su caminata. Durante el trayecto, el hombre de ojos castaños rojizos evocó con una sonrisa la primera vez que él y Pip tuvieron un encuentro un tanto… Apasionado.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met**_

_::Flashback::_

_Pip cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo el agua fría de la regadera caía sobre sí mismo._

_Estaba solo, completamente solo en el baño del gimnasio; todos sus amigos se habían ido a sus casas y él se había quedado en la biblioteca a hacer un poco de ejercicio de natación, ya que quería entrar al equipo escolar y competir en las estatales y, si lograba el primer lugar, en las nacionales._

_- Ah… Nada mejor que un buen baño después de nadar– susurraba el rubio._

_El ruido del agua cayendo y yéndose por la coladera había sido siempre un sonido tranquilizador para el chico inglés luego de un día pesado en la escuela, sobre todo si tenía qué soportar a Damien Thorn, el bully que buscaba cómo provocarlo y humillarlo siempre._

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_Desde aquél día en que se le enfrentó, el tipo empezaba a fastidiarlo más que nunca; toda la clase de maldades que hacía antes de ponerle un "hasta aquí" habían evolucionado, llegando incluso al extremo de poner una bombita en el lócker y a punto de salir herido de gravedad._

_Pip no podía entender el porqué de tanto empeño por parte del pelinegro de querer joderle la vida sin provocarle tan siquiera; no recordaba en qué momento había provocado al sujeto, ya que éste simplemente lo empezó a joder sin darle una razón válida._

_A menos que…_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met**_

_- ¿Disfrutando de un baño a solas, Pirrup?_

_Pip abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió muy sorprendido hacia su interlocutor, quien estaba completamente desnudo; el aludido, en fracción de segundos, se abalanzó encima del joven inglés y, poniendo el filo de la navaja muy cerca del cuello, le dijo con sorna:_

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Al fin estamos a solas, pequeño inglés._

_- D-Damien… C-cálmate, por favor. P-podemos ha-hablar si quieres._

_- Por supuesto que vamos a hablar, Pirrup… – replicó el pelinegro mientras rozaba suavemente la navaja con la tersa piel del rubio._

_- ¡D-Damien!_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Ooh**_

_Antes de que el rubio dijera una palabra más, el pelinegro empezó a pasar su lengua por las orejas y el cuello; ansioso por conocer el cuerpo del inglés que le hacía hervir la sangre desde quién sabe cuándo, le susurró:_

_- ¿Sabías… sabías que te deseo, Pip?_

_El aludido abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Damien añadía:_

_- Todas las noches me masturbo pensando en ti, ansiando tener un momento a solas contigo para poder hacerte el amor de una manera tan, pero tan gloriosa, que para cuando acabáramos, ya no te separaras jamás de mis brazos._

_- D-Damien…_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Do You Remember Girl**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**On The Phone You And Me**_

_Sin mediar otra palabra más, Damien atrapó los labios de un Pip sumamente sorprendido, quien intentaba resistirse a los suaves besos que el pelinegro. No obstante, las caricias eran demasiado suaves para resistirse, ya que poco a poco terminó por ceder ante el bully._

_Éste, al notar cómo Pip cedía, tomó el miembro del rubio y lo empezó a masturbar en conjunto con el suyo a la par que le prodigaba besos y caricias en los labios y en el cuello._

_Pip sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a tener la temperatura un poco más alta de lo normal; Damien era muy hábil con su mano, ya que lograba desquiciarlo con sólo rozarla de arriba abajo y que correspondiera poco a poco a sus besos._

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Till Dawn, Two Or Three**_

_**What About Us Girl**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Do You. Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You**_

_- Damien… - susurraba el rubio._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Ah… Oh, Dios…_

_El pelinegro soltó al rubio y, al tirar la navaja muy lejos de ellos, le dio vuelta de espaldas a él y empezó a besar con tremenda suavidad la espalda del chico mientras empezaba a introducir un dedo en su cavidad anal. Pip gimió de dolor al sentir aquella intrusión._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Duele!_

_- Tranquilo, amor – le replicó Damien con dulzura -. El dolor pasará. Sólo… Confía en mí._

_**Remember The Time**_

_**In The Park, On The Beach**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**You And Me In Spain**_

_Pip, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del pelinegro, asintió. Damien, satisfecho por ganar la confianza de Pip, le viró y, con un beso apasionado como distracción, levantó una de las piernas del rubio. Con mucho cuidado, introdujo su miembro, logrando así que Pip empezara a gemir de dolor; tras introducirlo de manera completa, esperó un momento para que el chico pudiera acostumbrarse a su intrusión._

_El rubio, por su parte, besó impulsivamente a Damien, quien interpretó aquél gesto como una señal para poder moverse dentro de él._

_- Ah… - gemía el rubio._

_- Pip…_

_- Ah… Ah… Ah…_

_- Eres cálido y suave…_

_- D-Damien… Está muy grande… Y sin embargo, s-se siente bien…_

_- S-sabía que te gustaría._

_**Remember The Time**_

_**What About, What About...**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Ooh... In The Park**_

_Damien continuó embistiendo al rubio mientras que éste lo besaba apasionadamente e intercambiando posiciones con él cada cierto tiempo. Al llegar la hora del clímax, Pip, quien ocupaba la posición de arriba, se arqueó gritando:_

_- ¡DAMIEN!_

_Un líquido caliente salió disparado dentro de sus entrañas al mismo tiempo que salpicaba el vientre del pelinegro quien, satisfecho, se incorporó y, besándole con ternura, le susurró:_

_- Júrame… Que serás mío… Júrame… Que de ahora en adelante no tendrás a nadie más en tu vida…_

_- Con una condición._

_- Dime…_

_- Que ya no me jodas con tus provocaciones._

_Damien, con una sonrisa, unió su frente con la del rubio y le respondió:_

_- Lo prometo…_

_::Flashback::_

* * *

_**Remember The Time**_

_**After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You**_

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You**_

Desde aquél momento, ambos varones habían estado juntos, apoyándose uno al otro y venciendo cualquier adversidad que se les presentara. No podían evitar que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el amor y la pasión entre ambos creciera más y más, hasta llegar a expresarlo de manera inminente como lo hacían justamente en ese momento en su lecho matrimonial.

- ¡Ah! – gimió Pip mientras que Damien empezaba a succionarle el miembro - ¡Oh, Damien!

- Relájate, cariño – susurró el pelinegro mientras lamía la erección de su amante -… Que aquí viene lo bueno.

- ¡Apresúrate, por favor!

Obedeciendo a su amante, Damien se incorporó y, rozando su miembro con la cavidad de Pip, se inclinó y lo besó con pasión. Pip, por su parte, sintió cómo Damien se introducía poco a poco dentro de él.

_**Remember The Time**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Remember The Time**_

- Damien… - gimió el rubio mientras que su amante empezaba a embestir lentamente.

- Pip… Oh, Pip… Amor mío…

Entre besos y caricias, ambos varones expresaban el amor que los unía desde siempre; sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse de una manera tal que parecía una cosa divina. Aquél acto podía unir no solamente sus cuerpos, sino sus almas.

- ¡Ah, Damien! – gemía Pip al sentir que pronto llegaría a su clímax - ¡M-más rápido, por favor, amor mío!

- C-como gustes… Phil-poo.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro empezó a embestir más rápido hasta que, un rato después, ambos alcanzaron el clímax de manera sincronizada. Un rato después, ambos yacían en el lecho fusionados en un abrazo; Damien, al notar que Pip estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró:

- Te amo, Pip… Gracias por estar en mi vida.

El rubio, sintiendo en su corazón un enorme regocijo, le replicó sonriente y feliz:

- Yo también te amo, Damien... Y te prometo estar en tu vida siempre.

Dicho eso, ambos se dieron un último beso y se quedaron completamente dormidos en medio de los hermosos recuerdos que ambos vivieron a lo largo de su relación sentimental.

* * *

**_Tada! Aquí llega el final de la historia. Sé que el lemon tal vez fue un asco, pero sin embargo espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Garu :-)._**

**_¡Un enorme abrazo y, nuevamente, lamento la tardanza!_**

**_Nos vidrios en otro fic!_**


End file.
